


Car Share (Alternatively titled: Dude, why the f*ck are you in my car?)

by pylador19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Gen, I mean they're still ice skaters, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: You’re getting chased by the police and you just jumped in my car and yelled drive, wtf man





	Car Share (Alternatively titled: Dude, why the f*ck are you in my car?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the original getting chased by the police to something else because- whilst I wouldn't put it past him- Yuri isn't the type to just randomly get chased by the police... or maybe he is. I dunno, I just wanted to write a Yuri!!! on Ice fic.

For Yuuri it was always nice coming back to America now and again. Coming back meant memories of when he used to train in Detroit; countless nights staying up late or waking up earlier to Skype with his parents back in Japan, stealing his coach's car for an hour to drive around the city with Phichit, windows wide open and music blasting out. Yuuri can still remember how badly Phichit used to sing but not having a care in the world. He was very out of tune, but still sung his lungs out whilst Yuuri would laugh and hum along, opting to keep his eyes on the road and keep them both alive.

This current trip to America however would not be a repeat of ‘the good times’ as Yuuri affectionately referred to them. This time he would be skating in the Skate America, hoping to keep advancing towards the Grand Prix Final. After last season’s disastrous display many had doubts as to whether Yuuri would carry on. Leaving his former coach and returning to Japan to train nearer his family however had brought out a new side to Yuuri, one that was presenting the most impressive comeback that many had seen in recent years. This current trip also meant that there would be no Phichit; he had qualified for the next round in a previous competition, placing third behind Christophe Giacometti and Viktor Nikiforov himself.

That however did not stop Yuuri from renting out a car and, going against his coach’s wishes, taking it out for an hour-long drive for some much-needed downtime. Since arriving, it had been non-stop training and press conferences. Almost every day there was a jump he kept repeating or another interview to be done, asking the same useless questions.  What harm was there in just a short car ride before Yuuri’s life for the next few days became ice skating crazy anyway?

The last of the winter chill remained in the air, but that didn’t stop Yuuri pulling over and parking his car for a five-minute breather. Radio playing quietly in the background, Yuuri opened his window slightly and let the chilly wind gently blow against his face. Though there were cars occasionally passing by and children laughing and screaming in the park he had parked near, this was the most relaxed that Yuuri had been since the new skating season had started up again.

Well, that was until someone opened his door and jumped into the car

“Drive!” they yell, slamming the door shut and looking over the other side of the road with wide eyes.

“H-huh?” Yuuri replies dumbly, until the person looks back over with the same frantic expression they had when they jumped in

“Are you deaf?” they shriek, “I said fucking drive!”

That’s when Yuuri notices the hoard of screaming girl running towards the car. First of all, why were there a screaming hoard of girls in this part of the city? Secondly, why were they chasing this person who had just jumped into Yuuri’s car and demanded that he drive?

Whatever the answers were, they were going to have to wait. Seeing the girls and seeing how close they were getting to the car, Yuuri fumbled to get the engine started and- once making sure he wasn’t going to run any of them over- sped away with the tires screeching against the road. The guy next to him looks out the window and sighs in relief when the girls are left in the distance, finally relaxing back into his car seat.

The reality of Yuuri’s situation smacks him straight in the face at this point. There was a random stranger in his car and, instead of kicking them out, listened to their instructions and drove away when some screaming girls ran towards the car. Why out of everybody in the area did it have to be him? He just wanted to have a relaxing car ride through the city!

“Why… why are you in my car?” he eventually asks, his grip on the steering wheel feeling like he’s about to break it 

“It doesn’t matter” the person replies with a grunt “Know the hotel near that huge shopping mall? I need to get there”

Well of course Yuuri knew that hotel, he was staying there himself. Why was this person staying in the same hotel? He hadn’t even answered Yuuri’s first question of why he even jumped into the car in the first place.

“What are you doing at the ho- “he begins but screams and slams on the breaks when a dog bounces up from the back with a loud bark. The sudden break of the car send the stranger lunging forward, his arms stopping his head from smashing into the dashboard.

“Watch what you’re doing” they shout, grumbling something else under their breath in a language Yuuri had no idea of

“What the hell is that?” Yuuri shouts back, pointing to the dog “And put your seatbelt on before you hurt yourself!”

“ _That_ is a dog” the stranger replies, putting their seatbelt on “And his name is Makkachin” they add, reaching behind to pet the dog on the head.

There’s something about the stranger’s accent that Yuuri can’t quite put his finger on, but before he can have a chance to question it an angry driver behind him reminds him that he had abruptly stopped in the middle of a busy road, quickly driving off again.

With a stranger next to him and a dog formerly known as Makkachin sitting behind him (occasionally licking his cheek, which was very off putting when driving a car), the situation was getting weirder and weirder every second that Yuuri drove.

“So uh… what’s your name?” he asks, hoping to start a conversation

“… you don’t know who I am?” the stranger asks, confusion scribbled across his face, making Yuuri laugh

“It’s kinda why I’m asking”

The stranger mutters something in the same language he had cursed at Yuuri with earlier, hesitating before replying with a short “Yuri”

“Hey, we have the same name! I’m called Yuri as well!” Yuuri replies happily as Yuri shrugs his shoulders next to him and gets out his phone, scrolling through his Instagram feed.

Yuuri catches a few posts as Yuri quickly scrolls down, pausing to like a few, laugh at some others. It’s evident that he loves anything to do with cats and tigers quite a bit. Then Yuuri catches a post that he had seen on his Instagram feed earlier from Phichit. How did Yuri know Phichit?  He also follows Christophe, JJ, even Viktor. Was the kid some kind of ice skating fan?

And then it hits him. The blonde hair, the accented English, the fact that he’s called Yuri. 

"YOU'RE YURI PLISETSKY?" he shouts, slamming on his breaks for a second time, almost making Yuri drop his phone to the floor.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Yuri shouts back, but Yuuri doesn't reply. Instead he speeds off to the next empty parking space he can find, turning the engine off and turning to face Yuri.

“You need to do some explaining. Like, right now!”

“There’s nothing to explain” Yuri replies before jabbing a finger into Yuuri’s chest “ _You_ should probably explain that thing you call driving! Viktor will _literally_ murder me if anything happens to his dog!”

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks, before shaking his head “That doesn’t matter right now! What matters is this; you’re being chased by a hoard of screaming girls and you jumped into my car and yelled drive… what the fuck man!”

Yuri pauses to say something, and then a dark red blush appears across his face. “They’re my… fans” he replies “But they’re a bit crazier than other fans, I’ll admit. I got tired of all this skating fuss I took the dog and went for a walk. Then of course they found me and yours was the first car I saw! It’s not my fault! Blame the girls!”

“Is that him?”

“I… I think he is… is he with that Japanese skater? The other Yuri?”

“Girls, we’ve found him!”

At the mere mention of the fans, the group had emerged on the side of the road and were trying to make their way over, screaming Yuri’s name. Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice, without hesitating this time he turns on the engine as quickly as he could and was speeding down the road before the first girl in the group could even get within an inch of the car.

Once they were out of sight and both knew they were out of danger until they reached the hotel, both slumped back into their seat with sighs of relief, Makkachin barking happily from the back.

 

 

“You honestly think you’ll beat me? You? The guy who finished bottom in last year’s Grand Prix? _Puh-lease!_ ”

“But I am making a comeback. Remember where I’ve been placing since then? I think I’ve got a good chance”

“And you honestly think you could beat Viktor Nikiforov to win it all?”

Yuuri lets out a laugh, but stops when he sees Yuri glaring back at him. He had to give the kid some respect; feeling so confident he could win the overall competition in his senior debut. “He’s called a living legend for a reason” Yuuri replies “But we’ll have to see, maybe luck will be on our side”

The car pulls into a space in the hotel car park as Yuri grumbles and gets out, being met with another voice frantically talking to him in Russian. When Yuuri gets out, he’s tackled by Makkachin who attacks him with licks on his face, and Yuuri is happy enough to oblige with this dog’s affection.  

“I’m sorry if Yuri surprised you like that” comes a new voice and when Yuuri looks up, Viktor Nikiforov is standing over him with a concerned look on his face.

“U-um… it’s fine. R-really. He just needed help and…”

Now Yuuri is very much flustered and tongue tied. He’s pretty sure he’s sweating more than usual and if Viktor doesn’t look away soon, he’s sure his face is going to turn as red as a tomato.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki, yes?” Viktor asks, holding out his hand to help Yuuri from the floor “It’s finally nice to meet you! I’ve watched your recent skate performances and they’re very impressive!”

“O-oh really?” Yuuri asks, taking Viktor’s hand “I-I should be the one saying the same thing. I’m a big fan of you… o-of your performances I mean” he adds, letting go of Viktor’s hand and blushing when he realises that Viktor had to hold his very sweaty man.

“We should get together sometime for a skate. We could help each other with some choreographies for future skates… if you want to of course” Viktor says with a smile and Yuuri suddenly feels like a school girl getting asked out by her crush.

“You two repulse me” Yuri says from behind them, taking Makkachin’s lead “Come on Makkachin, we don’t need to subject ourselves to this”.

 

( - Yuuri later follows Yuri on Instagram, and though the younger is still annoyed about the two occassions he was almost sent into the dashboard, does follow him back

\- Viktor uses this as an opportunity to stalk Yuuri's profile before also following him. When he eventually gets the notification that Yuuri has followed back, Yuri has never seen a man in his late 20's freak out as much as he does. It's almost too embarrassing for Yuri to cope.)

 

~

Halfway through writing this I realised I hadn't given proper credit to the person who wrote this. So you can find the original source [here](http://ass-gardiann.tumblr.com/post/140127226317/au-master-list) if any of you want to have a go yourself!


End file.
